


To Trust

by inner_tempest



Category: The Halcyon (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:41:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21903892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inner_tempest/pseuds/inner_tempest
Summary: “As the great poets say…a happily ever after.”
Relationships: Toby Hamilton/Adil Joshi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	To Trust

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SzonKlin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SzonKlin/gifts).



> Another little one shot. Boys are not mine, sadly.
> 
> This one is a gift to my dear friend, beta reader and writing partner in crime SzonKlin, who can never have enough Joe O'Hara in her life. Happy holidays, love!

The restoration of the Halcyon had gone quite quickly. Lady Hamilton and Mr. Garland had been able to work together somehow and rebuild what had been lost in just a few months. The hotel was back to its grand self, though having to replace Sonny and Betsey had been quite a task. The new band was working out, though many of the old patrons very much missed the old ones.

Adil had been working the bar even through the rebuilding, as everyone had agreed the alcohol was necessary for those still living in the hotel. The job was much easier, as there weren’t a ton of people around, but it was still a job. And it wasn’t long before things got busy again.

Toby and Adil had worked through everything that had initially torn them apart. It had taken a lot of talks and communication…many sleepless nights, explanations, tears, and hard work to forgive each other and acknowledge that they just _couldn’t_ be without each other. They were both extremely grateful for this, as they both knew their love ran deep. Being able to work it all out was a blessing.

Now that things in the bar were back to normal, there were some days where working at the bar would just get very taxing on Adil. Dealing with the higher class again was exhausting sometimes, and at times, it would just break the man, especially since he had gone through many months where it wasn’t nearly as bad. So he’d slip up to Toby’s room on his breaks, praying his lover was in there.

Toby had given him a key to his room just in case, but Adil preferred when the other man was in there. He’d lay on the bed with his head in Toby’s lap while Toby comfortingly ran a hand through his hair, or cuddle up on his lap in one of the arm chairs with Toby’s arms tight around him. Occasionally he’d apologize for the people in his societal class, which would bring a small smile to Adil’s face. He had a feeling that was _why_ Toby would say it.

It was a nice way to spend breaks, even if it wasn’t a lot of time. Being with Toby made everything better, even if it meant Adil had to fix up his hair a bit after. He lived for these moments, and it made going back to the bar a little easier.

“So where do you go during your breaks?” Joe O’Hara finally asked one night.

Adil smiled politely, suddenly worrying he hadn’t fixed up his hair as well as he should have. Toby had been running his fingers through it for the past fifteen minutes, perhaps Adil had been a bit _too_ rushed when he went to fix it.

“Why do you ask?” he laughed.

“Well everyone has to go somewhere, right? Blow off some steam,” he leaned in closer. “Especially working with this sort.”

“I’ve found some safe, quiet places,” Adil said, barman’s smile still on his face. The last thing he needed was anyone, even Joe O’Hara, figuring out where he went on his breaks. Although he got the feeling that Mr. O’Hara wouldn’t be as judgmental as others, it was still very risky business.

But the way Mr. O’Hara was staring at him made Adil feel like the American was looking right through him. Adil was starting to feel like he had some suspicions, even if the pieces hadn’t connected yet. “I suppose some linen closet with a pretty maid,” Mr. O’Hara said with a grin, clearly teasing.

Adil’s face flushed, and he was grateful for his darker skin hiding the worst of it. “Perhaps,” he chuckled, trying to stay calm. If anyone were to guess…

“Or perhaps in someone’s hotel room.”

Adil had to keep his features neutral, and not let his jaw drop at Mr. O’Hara’s forwardness. Adil felt slightly sick to his stomach…was it possible that Mr. O’Hara already knew? He knew he and Toby could tease some at the bar…give each other furtive looks and sly smiles. But Adil didn’t think anyone actually _noticed_. He and Toby worked extremely hard to remain discreet. “What a suggestion!” Adil finally said with a laugh. “Whose hotel room would I be in?”

Mr. O’Hara gave a sly smile. “You know, Adil…I’m a journalist. Part of the job is to observe…to see things that no one else sees.”

“Must get interesting,” Adil poured Mr. O’Hara another drink. He was trying his hardest to keep calm, but inside he felt the panic. If he and Toby were discovered…

“I see the way you two look at each other,” Mr. O’Hara finally said with a slight smirk. “Most people wouldn’t see it…you are quite discreet…but don’t think you can get it past _me_.”

Adil just stared for a moment, working hard to keep his face neutral. Joe O’Hara _knew_. There was no getting around this one now. This was dangerous territory. How long had he known? Had he just figured it out and phoned the police? Would they be coming for Adil any second now? Without thinking, Adil glanced to the door, half expecting them to come in and take him away.

Mr. O’Hara seemed to know exactly what Adil was thinking. “It’s fine, Adil. No one is coming for you. I’ve known for awhile…believe me, if I had wanted to call the police, I would have done so by now.”

“How did you…” Adil started quietly, looking around to make sure no one was looking or listening. “How did you figure us out?”

“Well, like I said. I observe. I see what no one else sees. And the way you two look at each other…”

Adil had realized that Mr. O’Hara had mentioned they were quite discreet. “Do you know if…if anyone else knows?”

Mr. O’Hara laughed. “No, I think you’re quite safe. You _do_ do a good job of hiding it.”

Adil was still feeling a bit shell shocked. Part of him knew this could mean _massive_ amounts of trouble. But if Mr. O’Hara had known for some time and hadn’t called the police, perhaps Adil and Toby _were_ safe. “And…you really won’t tell anyone?”

“Adil,” Mr. O’Hara leaned in with a smile. “You and Toby both have _so_ much going for you. And your futures are filled with so much promise. I would never dream of taking that away from either of you. Besides, no one can help who they love. I know it’s…criminal and all, but I see no problem with two people loving each other, no matter what gender they are.”

Adil felt tears welling in his eyes, taking some deep breaths to keep them at bay. The last thing he needed was to start crying right at the bar during his shift. “Mr. O’Hara-”

“So I suppose that’s where you go on your breaks,” Mr. O’Hara asked with a smile.

With a relieved laugh, Adil nodded. “It’s safe there. Being with him is…safe.”

“Well you two certainly look like you share a great happiness and love.”

Adil just nodded, not able to trust his voice at the moment. A woman further down the bar waved him over. “Thank you,” he whispered to Mr. O’Hara before going over to help the woman flagging him down.

He knew he would have to tell Toby…and _gently_ , as not to risk him flying into a panic as he often did. But if they had an ally with this whole thing…well, what could be bad? Neither of them were heading to jail, or anything worse. Someone knew and was going to keep their secret…let them live their lives the way they wanted to. In a way, Adil felt a bit of a weight lifted off his shoulders. And as he worked through his shift, he was feeling better and better about it all.

Sometimes he forgot everything that happened before the bombing. But this sort of thing brought a lot of memories up…Mr. D’Abberville, and what they had gone through with him. The way he had been so friendly with Toby and ended up coming to Adil for secret documents. Was it possible something similar would happen with Mr. O’Hara? Make it all seem like it was okay, only to have it blow up in their faces one way or another.

Adil knew those would be the first thoughts in Toby’s head. It was their only experience with someone finding out, after all. But this was different, something Adil would definitely have to stress. He could tell, he could _feel_ it. Mr. O’Hara didn’t want anything from them, Adil was sure of that much. Mr. O’Hara was no D’Abberville.

Even if Adil kept glancing at the doorway, he knew he could trust Mr. O’Hara with this. They were fine. They were safe. It was going to be okay.

***

After finishing his shift, Adil climbed the servants stairs up to Toby’s room, balancing a tray with whisky and two glasses. He knocked softly on the door…sometimes he knew he could get away with just going in to Toby’s room with his key, but when people were still about and retiring to their rooms, it was safer to make it look like room service.

Toby opened the door with a wide grin, already in his robe. “Well, hello,” he said with an impish grin, locking the door as Adil put the tray down before pushing him against the wall with a deep kiss. “I feel like I’ve been waiting all night for you.”

Adil laughed. “Toby, you just saw me a couple hours ago.”

“Yes, but it was only for a little bit. Not _nearly_ enough time to do all the things to you that I _want_ to do to you.”

Toby pressed Adil against the wall, practically inhaling him with messy kisses. Adil let out a soft moan into his lover’s mouth before pushing him away a bit. Toby looked at him petulantly. “I need to talk to you about something,” he took Toby’s hands and looked into his eyes. “Don’t panic, okay?”

“Er…okay…”

“Mr. O’Hara knows about us.”

Toby’s eyes widened and he looked terrified, as Adil knew was coming. He gripped Adil’s hands tightly. “Adil-”

“ _Don’t_ panic,” Adil said soothingly, rubbing little circles on Toby’s hands with his thumbs. “It’s okay. We talked. He’s not going to tell anyone…we’re safe.”

Toby shook his head, trying to take deep breaths. “But how do you _know_ …I mean…you can’t _know_ for sure! Not after…not after… _you know_ …”

“He said he’s known for awhile. He could have phoned the police ages ago, Toby. We’re okay. Just breathe,” Adil placed his hands on either side of Toby’s face. “Just breathe. Our secret is safe with him. He’s no Mr. D’Abberville.”

Toby took some deep breaths as Adil looked into his eyes, trying to calm down. Experience told him he shouldn’t be able to get away with this. He shouldn’t trust _anybody_ about such a precious secret. “How did he find out?”

“Er…” Adil tried to remember everything Mr. O’Hara had said. “He said, as a journalist, he knew how to observe and see things that no one else could see. And he said we _are_ discreet, and most people would never notice, but he could see it. And he said he would never take our promising futures away from us, and that he sees no problem with two people loving each other, no matter what their gender is.”

Toby still looked a little wary, surely thinking of the last time someone found out and put on the charade of being okay about it all. Adil watched the cogs in his head turn. “I suppose he would have phoned the police already if it was a problem…” he said softly.

Adil nodded. “He certainly would have.”

“I would like to sit down and speak with him.”

“I think that would be very good.”

Toby took a deep breath. “ _God_ …I never thought…”

“It’s okay, Toby…it’s going to be okay…this isn’t like last time,” Adil pressed a soft kiss to Toby’s lips and smiled. “And I’m proud of you for not flying into a panic,” he teased lovingly.

“Oh, shut up,” Toby laughed, pulling Adil in for a deeper kiss. “You know how to handle me.”

“In so many ways,” Adil said slyly, pushing away Toby’s robe. “ _Someone_ has to take care of you.”

Toby moaned softly as Adil undressed him, working on his lover’s clothes as well. They were lost in a tangle of limbs and love…nothing could get to them now.

***

The next night, Toby came into the bar, glancing over at Adil who just gave him a slight smile and a nod. Toby knew all of his lover’s little quirks, the ways he could recognize Toby’s presence without being noticeable. No matter how much Toby wished he could just leap over the bar and kiss Adil silly, he knew he couldn’t. It pained him, it pained him so much, but he knew what they had to make do with.

Toby looked around, eyes finally landing on Mr. O’Hara at a table, scribbling away in his notebook. With a deep breath and another reassuring nod from Adil, Toby went over to him. “May I sit?” he asked politely.

Mr. O’Hara looked up and smiled. “Of course, Toby,” he said, closing his notebook.

“I just wanted to talk about…” he leaned in. “You know…what you know.”

With a chuckle, Mr. O’Hara nodded. “Yes, I figured we’d be having this talk. But I’m going to tell you what I told Adil…your secret is safe with me.”

Toby frowned slightly. “You have to understand the…fear that goes along with something like this…and we were discovered once before and it was…” Toby wasn’t entirely sure how to finish that. It wasn’t necessarily something he wanted to go into details about.

“I don’t doubt that fear for a second,” Mr. O’Hara said sincerely. “Especially since…well, I do have some ideas about what may have happened before. But love is one of the most precious things in the world. Who am I to judge two people that have found that?”

Toby gave a watery smile. “Most people _would_ judge it in a heartbeat.”

“Well I’m not one of those people.”

Toby felt the tears pricking at the corners of his eyes. “Thank you, Mr. O’Hara,” he said softly, trying not to break down. “We owe you so much.”

“You owe me nothing,” Mr. O’Hara scoffed. “I know I can be insufferable at times, but I like to think I’m a good person deep down. What you and Adil have…people spend their whole lives to find the person they look at the way you two look at each other. I don’t know all of what happened before, but I know no one else has noticed since…otherwise you’d probably both be in cuffs by now…but you two need to keep looking at each other like that. Don’t lose that, no matter what.”

With a choked sob, Toby trained his gaze downwards. “Mr. O’Hara…I don’t even know what to say…”

“Why don’t the three of us go out sometime,” Mr. O’Hara suggested with a smile. “Get away from this place for a bit. Go somewhere we can talk more freely. I’ll convince you you’re safe with me,” he said.

Toby nodded. “Yes, that sounds nice. I’ll bring it up to Adil tonight.”

It did sound nice…getting away from the Halcyon and being able to talk a little more openly about what Toby and Adil had. What they had been through. How Mr. O’Hara could be an ally to them, as the only living person who knew. Toby knew his support was invaluable, especially in this situation. And he was really starting to understand why Adil was insisting they could trust the American.

“We’ll find a good time when Adil is off,” Mr. O’Hara said. “I know a place we can go.”

Toby took a deep breath and gave a hesitant smile. “Thank you, Mr. O’Hara.”

“Oh please, just Joe. I think we’re a bit beyond formalities by now.”

Toby laughed. “Yes, yes of course, Joe. I’ll talk to Adil, let you know.”

“Great,” Joe smiled. “I look forward to sitting down with you lovebirds.”

Toby blushed slightly. “I suppose I’ll let you know tomorrow.”

“Sounds good, Toby. I know you’re taking a chance on me…I promise it’s not in vain.”

***

When Adil came up with a tray of coffee that night, Toby was beaming at him, kissing him as soon as the tray had been set down.

Adil laughed. “I guess your talk with Mr. O’Hara went well, then.”

Toby nodded. “Very well. He was thinking…maybe the three of us can go out somewhere and talk. I think it’s…a good idea. It certainly can’t hurt to have an ally, right?”

“Absolutely, Toby,” Adil smiled warmly. “And it sort of feels…better, now that he knows. And he’s a _safe_ someone who knows. Not like before.”

“It does feel better, doesn’t it? Like we don’t have to hide from every last person.”

“I never would have thought…” Adil chuckled. “It seems so strange, in a way. I know after all that ugly business with Mr. D’Abberville, I never thought someone would know and _not_ put us through all that.”

“It really does seem strange.”

The two men shared a slow kiss, emotional and passionate. “So when are we going?”

“Your next day off,” Toby said warily.

“That’ll be Thursday, then.”

“Sounds like a plan. I’ll let Joe know…he said he knows a place. I’ll…let him know.”

With another kiss, Adil pulled Toby over to his bed. “In the meantime…”

Toby laughed. “You really can’t keep your hands off me, can you?” he teased.

Adil laughed. “You _are_ ridiculously gorgeous.”

“Well it’s all for you, Adil. All of it.”

It didn’t take long to stop thinking about Joe O’Hara. There was a time and a place, and this _certainly_ wasn’t it.

***

The place Joe wanted to meet up at was a quiet bar about fifteen minutes from the Halcyon. Toby and Adil met him there, and after getting their drinks, they sat at a table in the back. Toby and Adil kept glancing at each other, completely unsure of how to start things off. Joe had a slightly amused smile on his face, as if he was ready to start talking, even if no one else was.

“So…you’ve known for awhile?” Toby finally started.

“From the very start,” he chuckled. “And that there was something between you two even before then. I saw the way your fingers would brush against each other’s when Adil was handing you a drink.”

Toby and Adil both chuckled, remembering when that had first happened and they had been in their own little bubble before Joe had sat down beside Toby.

“There’s been a lot…” Toby sighed softly. “I mean…after the bombing and…all that.”

At the moment, neither Toby nor Adil wanted to go too much into that. The rough patch that they had gone through before they were thoroughly able to make up. To be together again.

“I suppose that Adil’s was where you had run off to that night?”

Toby and Adil took each other’s hands under the table. “Yes, it was,” Toby said softly. “It was…er…” the two men glanced at each other. “An emergency.”

Joe raised an eyebrow.

“There were some words said,” Toby said awkwardly. “Cruel words that I didn’t mean, but I thought would keep Adil safe, and…” he looked over at his lover, who gave a slight nod. “But he tried to kill himself. He left me a note and I just…ran.”

“Oh, Adil…” Joe looked sad. “Well thank God Toby got there in time.”

“I almost thought I hadn’t.”

“It took quite some time to sort through it all…” Adil said softly. “What was said, what I did… _why_ I did what I did. It took us some time to be able to properly be together again. But we both knew we couldn’t live without each other.”

Toby looked over at Adil with a smile…the smile that was reserved just for his lover. Adil smiled back, a slight flush on his face. Joe watched the two with shrewd eyes, unable to hold back a smile of his own. “Well I think it’s wonderful. People would kill to have the sort of love you two have.”

Although Toby and Adil were still a bit wary, they were feeling more and more sure that this was a safe situation. Joe definitely didn’t feel like a threat…not like D’Abberville had been.

“You two still look afraid,” Joe observed. “I mean, I know it’s not an easy thing, but-”

“The last person who found out about us and pretended to be alright with it all was the one who put us in a precarious situation,” Toby said softly. “Neither Adil nor I want to be in that situation again.”

Joe gave a warm smile. “You can trust me. I swear it.”

Toby and Adil caught each other’s eyes, taking each others hands under the table. Through the fear and hesitancy, they knew Joe was telling the truth. Otherwise they would have been in deep water by now.

“You’ll always need the help, I suppose,” Joe continued. “Keep things secret, need a cover. I can be that. Whatever I can do.”

There was a moment of silence. “This seems too good to be true,” Toby admitted. “Adil and I…but we do trust you. You’ve more than proven yourself.”

Adil nodded in agreement. “Having an ally with all of this. God, I don’t think we can thank you enough.”

“Your lives are just beginning, and they’re going to continue just as they’re meant to,” Joe held up his glass. “And cheers to that.”

***

Later that night, Adil was curled up at Toby’s side in Toby’s bed. They had had a short conversation when they got in after drinks with Joe before making love, finding a new fervor in a new type of safety they now had.

“I had a nightmare last night,” Adil finally said softly. “About…all of this. That Mr. O’Hara was just a repeat of…you know.”

Toby pulled Adil closer, running his fingers through his lover’s hair. “I did too. But I don’t think…”

“It’s not going to be like that. I _do_ trust Joe. It’s just scary, someone else holding such a precious secret.”

“I love you, Adil. And I’ll do whatever it takes to keep you safe and in my arms.”

“I love you too, Toby,” Adil said softly, angling his head up to kiss Toby lightly. “So much.”

Curled in tight together, the two men drifted into a much easier sleep than either had been having for some time.

***

Toby came into the bar first, sitting in front of Adil and offering him a sly smile. “Good evening, Mr. Joshi.”

“Good evening, Mr. Hamilton, sir,” Adil poured a double of whisky, passing it over to Toby. Their fingers brushed and their eyes caught in a way no one could tell.

Well, aside from Mr. O’Hara, who came over next. “Good evening, Toby, Adil.”

“Evening, Mr. O’Hara,” Toby said, shifting slightly so the other man could stand beside him.

Adil slid him a drink as well, not needing prompting on what he needed. “Good evening, Mr. O’Hara.”

“Have a good break planned, then?” Joe said slyly, winking at Adil.

Toby choked on the sip of whisky he had just taken. “The absolute best,” Adil said with a soft chuckle, turning to help another customer at the bar.

“I think I’ll have the most fun teasing the two of you,” Joe said quietly to Toby with a chuckle. “No one else can do so…the job falls to me.”

“Well if that’s the worst of it,” Toby flushed slightly. “We’ll take it.”

Joe just gave a nod. “As the great poets say…a happily ever after.”

Toby was pretty sure no great poet ever said that, but he raised his glass with a laugh anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thanks for reading, kudos, and comments. I love this fandom. <3


End file.
